Shattered
by PartyintheTARDIS12
Summary: Matt Smith and a girl named Ali cross paths under some unfortunate circumstances. This is their story. Rated M for mentions of rape and possible smut in later chapters.


"Hey Ali, that guy over that keeps staring at you." Emma announced, nudging me none too softly.

"What? Who?" I asked, setting my drink down on the bar. Turning toward the direction she mentioned, I noticed two slightly familiar guys at the other end of the bar.

"Which one?" I asked, still confused.

"Guy with the shades. Dark hair with the fringe."

I looked over again. He was awfully familiar, someone I never met but had seen around somewhere. He then took of his sunglasses and it dawned on me who it was. I turned away, embarrassed.

"Emma, you do realize who that is?"

"Nope, not a clue," she said, taking a shot tequila and grimacing.

"Matt Smith."

She gave me a blank expression.

"The Doctor….on _Doctor Who_."

"Nope, not a clue."

Shocked, I whipped out my phone, showing her picture after picture of Matt as The Doctor, as Tommy in _Womb_, as well as many others of him just as himself.

Emma glanced back across the bar. "Well he sure does clean up well. At least he's not in that ridiculous outfit. Seriously, a bow tie?"

I rolled my eyes and could feel my face redden. "This is so not happening. Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" I asked, fanning myself.

"You should go over there."

"Uh-uh, no way! Do you realize how embarrassing that would be?"

She laughed. "Oh yeah it would. I know very well how you get around cute guys. You're nothing but a blubbering idiot. Besides, he's the one checking you out; he should make the first move."

We laughed and I called for another round of drinks.

"No, wait, no more drinks for me!" Emma announced. "If I don't leave now, I'm never going to get packed in time to make my flight tomorrow."

"Noooooooo! Do you really have to move all the way to Germany for Graduate School? We just graduated!"

"Ooooo, I'm going to miss you," she cooed. "I'll call you as soon as I land."

We hugged tight and she left. I sat back down at the bar to my next drink waiting for me. Looking up after taking a very large sip, I noticed Matt was no longer there. I kicked myself mentally for not taking the chance to talk to him and gulped down my drink in attempt to forget the mistake. I was about to order another margarita when a hand on my arm got my attention.

"Can I buy you a drink, love?"

The guy who sat down with me at the bar was not Matt. In fact, I forgot his name the when he introduced himself so I just went on calling him "Not Matt"; only in my head of course. He was pretty cute too; tall, dark and handsome fit the bill pretty well and he had a Welsh accent.

We chatted up nonsense and I flirted with him opening, as did he to me. After a while I became quite tired and dizzy and I put it off to the alcohol. "Not Matt" offered to call a taxi and I accepted. It was well after midnight, the busses didn't run this late and I wouldn't take the Tube even if it was still running. The two of us left the bar and walked down the street a bit. "Not Matt" was saying something about his time in university and I could hear Big Ben far off in the distance when I suddenly became incoherent and lost my footing. Before I could pick myself back up, the world went black.

I couldn't move. That was the first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes again. I couldn't move and there was lots of yelling. It was loud but I couldn't make sense of any of it, so I tried to ignore it as sleep overcame me again.

There were strong arms holding me as I was violently sick on ground. I was thankful for this as my limbs didn't seem to want to hold me up; and everything hurt. Mostly my wrist and my head but it felt like I was hit by a bus. Whoever was holding me yelled off to someone else, something about an ambulance and a hospital before I was out again.

I was starting to wonder if I was going to ever wake up fully the next time I opened my eyes. I was moving, like I was in a car and I was in someone's lap, my head on their shoulder. When my eyes finally focused, I saw a necklace that the person holding me was wearing. It was amusing, really; something you would find in a Halloween shop. The necklace had a skeleton dangling at the bottom of it. I went to run my hand across it but a sharp pain in my hand stopped me from getting too far. I hissed at the pain.

"Careful, love, you've done something to that wrist of yours," said the voice who belong to the shoulder I was laying against. A voice that sounded familiar, but I couldn't place.

I lifted myself up a bit, with the help of an arm around my back for support. My vision was a blurred and the darkness didn't help, but I could make out a face, one with green eyes and a dark fringe covering them. Like his voice, the face was one I had seen before, but not sure where. I was beginning to get dizzy again when I heard another voice from a small distance away.

"She alright back there, Matt?"

"I think she'll be fine, James, but we still need to get her to hospital. Oi! Step on it mate!"

I then felt as if I were falling backwards before my vision darkened.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you liked this opening chapter. I'm looking for a Beta since I don't live in the UK and not sure if I am correct on wording or whatever and I'm terrible at proofreading. I will upload new chapters as often as I can(I promise the following chapters will be much longer). The more reviews I get the more motivation I have to write. Please let me know what you think in a comment and any ideas you have for the story. Thanks!


End file.
